


Sibling love

by XenCrow (DaintyCrow)



Series: Siblings [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, CEO Dean, CEO Dean Winchester, CEO Gabriel, Crush at First Sight, Family, Friendship, Lawyer Sam, Lawyer Sam Winchester, Love, M/M, Secretary Castiel, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 20:04:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7188173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/XenCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester and Gabriel Novak, both CEOs, want a corporate merger, what wouldn't exactly be a problem, if Dean hadn't a crush on Castiel Novak, Gabriel's little brother. But what's the point in having siblings if not for them helping you … right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sibling love

**Author's Note:**

> So, I actually wanted to write some Destiel-Fluff, and started writing Dean and Cas catching fireflies, but I think it might have … took the wrong fork? Because I have no idea how it came to this one. Not at all. The ideas aren't even similar … but I actually like it. So, I wrote this story for a friend, but I hope you'll like it too.  
> Also I'm not sure if I made any mistakes, so please let me know if you find some so I can correct them and learn from it? Thanks :)

“Come on, Dean, calm down!”  
“Calm down? You serious? You know this deal is very important, right? And I can't calm down. You didn't saw-”  
“No, Dean! Stop it! It will be okay. Everything will be fine. And you'll survive being in the same room with him.”  
“No, I don't think so. I'll die. I'll definitely die.”  
“Dean!” Sam growled. “Calm down, it's-”  
Dean looked up when Sam stopped talking and saw him staring at some point behind him. “What is it?” he asked and when he turned around he could see two men entering his company's building. And immediately he lost his breath, when he saw him. Castiel Novak. The man with the black hair, the blue eyes and the ridiculous trench coat, he had a crush on since the first time he googled him. He was so done. And he'd never survive this meeting. He'd not even be able to open his mouth with this guy in the same room!  
“You know I won't make it, right? Just- Couldn't you just leave me behind? Please? Because-”  
“Wow,” Sam said and Dean stopped his monologue, but couldn't help to keep staring at Castiel. “He's hot,” Dean's brother stated.  
Now Dean looked up. “What?” Sam hadn't listened to him the whole time he spoke about Castiel. He had spoken about him for weeks, and Sam hadn't paid any attention. His brother hadn't even gave the pictures of Castiel a second look, and now he did? Now?!  
“No,” Sam said as if he'd been able to read his mind, and shook his head. “I'm not talking about Castiel, I'm talking about the other one.”  
Wait, what?! “Gabriel?” Dean asked. “Gabriel Novak? Seriously?”  
“This? This is Gabriel Novak? The other CEO? Really?” Sam seemed honestly surprised. Great. Dean had finally found a knowledge gap in his brother's head. A knowledge gap about one of the most important things in his life. About the biggest deal he had have in years. And his brother – his own fucking brother and also lawyer – hadn't even known what the other CEO looked like. He was so screwed!  
“Yeah, he is. Would you mind to explain how you missed that?” He glared at Sam, but Sam just shrugged.  
“I had to listen to your raves for Castiel, remember? I didn't have time to look up pictures of some random CEO.” Dean already opened his mouth to protest, but Sam didn't let him. “No, don't deny it, it's true. And I also know a lot about him and his company, I just didn't realize he is … well, like this.” Sam pointed at the very small man with the blond hair.  
“Like a dwarf?” Dean asked sarcastically.  
“Dean! He's not a- He might not be as tall as some others, but he's not a dwarf, okay?”  
“Sure.” Dean snorted. “You behave as if he'd be your boyfriend. But just look at him: He's small! I mean, what exactly do you want with a-”  
“Dean, stop it!” Sam hissed and then he watched from his viewpoint how Meg, Dean's personal assistant, went towards Castiel and Gabriel Novak. “We should get to the meeting room. Not wanting our guests to wait, right?” Dean only nodded but didn't moved one inch, so Sam just gripped his tie and pulled him towards the room. Some of Dean's staffers gave them amused looked, but no one said anything. Only Charlie gave them a thumbs up and formed an inaudible “good luck” with her lips. Sam nodded at her thankfully before he and Dean turned the corner.

“Ready?” Sam asked when they stood in front of the door.  
“No?” Dean gave back and eyed the room as if a monster was in there. Sam laughed. He hadn't seen his brother like this since … well, since he could remember, actually. Dean wasn't exactly a scared person, but while he was friendly to everyone on the one hand, he also was completely impersonal on the other one, and usually he wasn't interested in feelings or anything others could see in him. But now, with the prospect of being in the same room as Castiel, he was like a schoolgirl in love … and totally scared about screwing something up.  
“Come on, I'm with you. Nothing will happen,” Sam tried to calm him, and laid a hand on his brother's back. “You want them seeing you standing in front of this door? Because they'll arrive every minute now.”  
Dean shook his head and took a deep breath, before entering the room and sitting down at one of the chairs. “Don't you dare to leave me alone,” he mumbled under his breath and Sam laughed.  
“I wouldn't dream of it, Dean.”

~*~

When Castiel and Gabriel Novak entered the building, there was nothing but silence for a moment, and everyone stared at the two of them. Or more correctly at Castiel, because even though Dean thought he would be very subtle, nearly everyone in the company knew about his crush on this man. And nearly everyone was worried about their boss. Not that he was the best of men, but after you got to know him a little more, you just … well, fell in love with him. Kind of. None of them had ever met someone, who didn't like Dean. Dean who was on first name terms with everyone in the company after only a few days. Dean who knew everyone – all the 548 staffers – in the company and who talked to everyone himself but never send anyone else. Dean who worried about everything and everyone if something happened. Dean who was strict on the one hand, but absolutely understanding on the other one. Dean who worked as hard as every other person in the building. So yeah, they were worried about him. Especially when he fell for the brother of Gabriel Novak, who wasn't exactly known as the nicest person ever. There were even rumors about him killing someone he didn't like, but it never was proven so no one knew for sure.  
But now, when they looked at the two man, one of them much smaller than expected and one of them with a distracted look but both of them seeming more than only a little uncomfortable, they relaxed immediately. These guys wouldn't be a threat to Dean. Castiel would cost him his last nerve, yes, but he wasn't in danger.

When no one made a move and the two men stopped and shared a look after they noticed all the people in the lobby staring at them, Meg rolled her eyes and took a deep breath before stepping towards the two of them.  
“Hi, I'm Meg Masters, most of the people here call me Meg,” she said and smiled before she reached out her hand.  
“Castiel,” the lager man introduced himself, and shook her hand.  
“Gabriel.” The smaller one only gave her a nod.  
She nodded as well. “I'll bring you towards the meeting room. It's this way.” She pointed at the elevators and the three of them started moving.

As soon as the elevator doors closed, Castiel gasped of relief.  
“Nervous?” Meg asked and Castiel looked at her as if he was thinking about something else before he shook his head and then nodded.  
Eventually he blinked and took a deep breath. “Kind of, yes.”  
“No reason to be, Clarence.”  
Gabriel snorted and Castiel seemed confused, while Meg only laughed. “I am not-” Castiel started but stopped, when the elevator doors opened and Meg stepped outside.  
“Still no reason to be nervous,” she stated. “Dean's a nice guy and if he's not there's still Sam who'll save you.” She turned a corner and stopped, before pointing at a glass door at the end of the hallway behind which two man talked with each other. “They're in there. The little one's Dean, the taller one's Sam.” She turned towards Gabriel and Castiel. “I'll leave you here, have a little work to do. Good luck. And don't worry, you'll be fine.” She smiled and nodded at the two of them, and the she was gone again.

“Gabe, I cannot-” Castiel started, but his brother only gripped his arm.  
“No chance, little brother. You'll accompany me. And you'll do fine. It's just a corporate merger, we won't die,” Gabriel said but didn't went straight to the door but waited for his brother to calm down.  
“You know exactly that this is not my problem.”  
“No.” Gabe shook his head. “Your problem is having a crush on Dean Winchester the CEO of this company. I know that, Cas, but I really want to have this corporate merger done, and I won't go in there alone. I'm with you, right? So it'll be okay.”  
Castiel shook his head. “No, it will not. I will not be able to focus on anything. Or even speak. I will not-”  
“That's why I'm the CEO and I'm making the deal, right? You don't have to say anything. Just sit there and-”  
“I cannot do this, Gabriel. I-”  
Gabriel groaned. “Oh come on! I'm in there too. You'll do it. I bet you'd even have a chance. Look at me. I'll never have a chance with the bigger one.”  
“As if. I don't think-” He stopped when he suddenly realized he was standing in front of the glass door to the room. “When did we-” he started but Gabe only sighed.  
“Not the matter. And since they already saw us, we'll go in there now.” And before Castiel could protest, Gabriel pushed the door open and pulled his brother inside. For a moment there was nothing but silence and Gabriel had to suppress a groan, when the bigger of the Winchester brothers cleared his throat and suddenly the smaller one started moving.  
He raised himself from his chair and reached out his hand. “Hello, Mister Novak and-” He seemed to hesitate and Gabriel smiled.  
“Just Gabriel is fine,” he offered and then looked towards his brother who still hadn't said anything. He rolled his eyes slightly and then turned back. “And he has no problems with being called Castiel.” He stepped forwards and gripped the other CEO's hand. “And you? Since you are also two Mister Winchesters. Do you want to be called Mister Winchester one and two or …?” Gabriel left open the question and waited for an answer when Dean shook his head.  
“No.” He laughed. “No, Dean's fine.” He offered them two chairs before sitting back down. “Dean and Sam will do.” He looked at his brother who nodded and then reached out his hand to greet Gabriel and Castiel too.  
“So, I think I'll just start talking about what my brother and I thought, and then we can discuss about anything?” Sam began and looked at a page in front of him.  
He took a deep breath. So now it was going to be serious …

~*~

“You agree?” Sam asked after a few hours and looked at Dean first and then at Gabriel. “You think this will work?”  
Dean nodded. “Yeah, I think this will work.” Now both of them looked at Gabriel, who only turned towards his brother.  
“What do you think?” the man asked and Castiel nodded.  
“I think it sounds good,” he stated and Dean almost stared at him. But only almost. Luckily he had managed to not look at him once after the beginning, and the man in his trench coat – he hadn't even doffed it, as if he was one with it – hadn't said anything until now, what had made it much easier for Dean to go on and concentrate on the deal. Also Castiel had relaxed after Sam talked for a while, so it almost seemed as if he wasn't even there. But he was, and Dean was very aware of it. And he had also been very aware of it the whole time. So yes, maybe he hadn't been able to concentrate all the time, but the few things he missed, Sam would have noticed, so it wasn't a problem. Or at least he hoped so.  
“Then yes,” Gabriel said and nodded at Sam. “I'm agree too. I think-” he was interrupted by a ringing phone. “Sorry this is probably important, I'll just- sorry,” he mumbled while he raised himself and got his phone out of his pocked. “I'm really sorry,” he said again and then left the room before answering the phone. Dean could see him walking up and down in front of the glass door but couldn't understand anything the man was saying. Out of the corner of his eyes he could see Castiel frown and look after his brother terrified. Nice. He'd probably be the same if Sam left him alone, but luckily Sam was still there.  
He turned his head and looked at his brother who had started to put the papers he had needed away, as well as his laptop. When Sam picked everything up and raised himself, Dean frowned. “Sam?”  
“Yes?” Sam looked up at him and smiled, while he stepped around the table and went towards the door.  
“What are you doing?” he asked.  
“I've work to do,” his little brother stated as if it was the most logical thing in the world.  
“What?” Dean felt his voice breaking and cleared his throat. “No you haven't!” he said then. “I mean, you have, but here, in this room.”  
Sam seemed to think about it and then shook his head. “No, I don't really think so.” He opened the door and Dean sprang to his feet.  
“You promised to not leave me alone!” He knew he almost yelled, but he didn't care.  
Sam only sighed and pointed at Castiel. “But you aren't alone,” he said. “Castiel is still here.” Sam took another step to the hallway in front of the door.  
“You-” Dean began but stopped when his brother started smiling. “Bitch!”  
“Jerk,” Sam replied automatically and laughed, and before Dean could walk around the table he had already closed the door and locked it. He grinned at Dean when the man seemed totally shocked. “Calm down.” He made a calming gesticulation. “And be nice to the brother of our new business colleague,” he said and waved at Dean who was now standing right in front of the glass door.  
“Sam, don't do this! Let me out. I swear to you if you don't-”  
“Dean,” Sam interrupted. “You know me. I don't do anything without a plan. And I'll let you out, I promise.” He looked down the hallway. “Just not now. But don't worry, you don't have any appointments today that you could miss.” Dean already wanted to say something again, when Sam shook his head. “Dean, please, calm down. Oh, and calm Castiel down too, I think he likes his situation much more less then you do.” When Dean looked at Castiel the man had turned into a pillar of salt, and when he turned back at Sam, his brother had stepped back a little and talked with Gabriel, who wasn't on his phone anymore. When had he canceled his call? Well, didn't matter. He could talk Sam out of this!  
Dean already opened his mouth to ask the CEO for help, when, to Deans surprise, Gabriel looked at him and waved as well, before he fallowed Sam who had started to leave.  
Oh, this damn- He'd so kill his brother! No chance he was letting Sam live. “Sam!” he yelled but his brother ignored it. For a moment he played with the idea of braking the door, but then he took a deep breath and turned around to look at Castiel. Maybe he should make the best of this situation?  
“So, Castiel,” he said while walking back to the table and sitting down. “What do we do now?” The other man didn't move. “Castiel?” Dean asked again. Nothing. “Cas?”  
Suddenly he looked up and Dean looked straight into his ridiculous blue eyes. “Cas?” the man asked. “Why did you-” Dean only shook his head.  
“It just came into my mind, sorry. I think my brother won't let us out anytime soon and knowing him I'd say there's also no one else letting us out.”  
Castiel nodded slowly. “Knowing my brother I would say the same.”  
“So, what about getting to know each other a little more?” When Castiel nodded again, Dean started smiling. “You any problems with me calling you Cas?”  
His smile got wider when Cas shook his head. Maybe the situation wasn't this bad … but he'd still kill Sam. Just not now.

~*~

“You think this was okay?” Sam asked, and stopped when they were out of sight.  
“No, I think this was great!” Gabriel said and laughed before stopping as well. “Couldn't have done any better.”  
“I almost thought your timer wouldn't ring soon enough.”  
Gabriel sighed with relief. “I thought so too for a moment. I also thought about Cas noticing it wasn't my ringtone but luckily he was to busy thinking about Dean.”  
Sam laughed and shook his head. “Think Dean was the same with Castiel. If he wasn't I wouldn't have been able to get to the door in time.”  
Gabriel laughed too. “You think they got we are a couple now?”  
“Yes, probably. But then again it's still Dean … you should have seen his face when I told him you're hot and I wouldn't know who you are.”  
Gabriel made a face. “You're the most evil person ever. I bet his heart stopped when you said that.”  
“Not true. I'm not evil. Just a little … well, mean, maybe. And it isn't as if you haven't done anything.”  
“Oh come on Sammy, that's why you love me.”  
“Not exactly, no, but one of the reasons I love you, yes.” He leaned over to give Gabriel a kiss. “Thanks by the way for being agree with this corporate merger, since the real plan was only hooking up the two of them.”  
“Are you kidding? I wanted this corporate merger for years now and I bet Dean did too.”  
“Yes, he did. Killed two birds with one stone then, huh?” Gabriel grinned and nodded. “So what do we do now? I've nothing to do anymore and you also don't have any appointments.”  
“Wait, didn't you plan to let them out?”  
Sam slowly shook his head. “No, not exactly. I- um- plan someone else letting them out and see if Dean still wants to kill me,” he mumbled and Gabriel laughed.  
“Fear for your life?” he asked and Sam snorted.  
“I'd be wise to do so.”  
“I think he'd be wise to thank you,” Gabriel gave back.  
Sam smiled. “Whatever you say.” He kissed Gabriel again. “What about getting out of here?” he asked then and Gabriel smiled and nodded.  
“Sounds good to me.” He put Sam's arm around himself and started moving again.

When they went through the offices, Sam stepped towards Meg and Charlie who were chatting, and laid the key next to them on the table. “Give them an hour?” he asked and Meg gripped the keys and grinned at him.  
“I'll give them two,” she said and Charlie laughed and nodded.  
“We've got this.” She waved at Sam. “Just have a nice day you two!”  
When she turned back at Meg and the two of them started talking again and ignored Sam as well as Gabriel, Gabriel shot Sam a worried look. “You sure they'll manage it?”  
Sam looked at Meg first and then at Charlie, before he nodded. “Yeah, kind of,” he said. “I'm sure Dean and Cas will be fine.”


End file.
